Losing Grip
by Aki Rei
Summary: sequel to cibah. Muraki is out of commission but it doesn't mean that Tsuzuki and Hisoka will be left alone in peace.
1. Default Chapter

Losing Grip

Prologue

The night had gone relatively peaceful. The sky had been cloudy and starry and outside he could hear the chirping of the crickets and the rustle of the bamboo leaves as it played along with the gentle breeze of the wind. He really should be relaxing or being reflective by now, what with the calm feel and everything, but he can't. All because the cloud had dispersed and revealed him the moon. The bloody, bloody red moon.

As peaceful as it was outside, he was just as restless, as unsettled. The turmoil of feelings inside him was eating him whole. His heart was beating twice as fast of that of a drumbeat and his head was racing miles faster than the law allows… All because he was fucking worried. 

The last time he'd seen the red moon, a dear friend, his only friend had come to him on the brink of death. He was deathly pale then and he had been injured the worse he'd ever seen him in. If not for his patient care and his friend's vast knowledge on medicine and his strong will, his silver haired friend would have never seen another daylight, or rather, he thought as he adopted his friend's way of thinking, another moonlight.

His forehead creased as he took a long drag from his pipe and blew lazy circles of smoke. Its not as if he should worry this much, his friend is very capable and very dangerous if he so desires but the fire he's playing with… It's just too strong for him to handle. More so because he's become obsessed with it. 

Last time he checked on him, he had the boy and the plan was on its last stage. He really didn't approve of anything that hurts the innocent but what power does he have on his friend? For sure he'd shrug and say obscenities that humans are insects and by the time he's finished with his speech, he'll be nodding and agreeing.

This time around, he had been 'helped' by a stunning high school student with raven hair and leaf green eyes. Because he had taken advantage of his weakness, the empath had been in his grasp faster that he can say the phrase 'I order you'. His friend had been deliriously happy with his progress and had been incomprehensible except for his constant calling for his 'beloved'.

He remembered pitying the boy. He had seen that he had the potential of being great, not so long ago when they encountered and fought with the swords. The boy had a strong sense of determination and passion, and for him that's what makes a man.  

His friend had taken the boy for granted and for that he had to pay the price. He lost the opportunity he had been hunting for ages; the opportunity to raise his brother from the dead and his 'beloved' is lost to him for eternity.

He sighed as he eyed the moon; now slowly losing is brilliant red color. Its either he had succeeded or the violet eyed wonder did. He would bet his life on the latter guess. He knows for a fact that the violet eyed shinigami loves the empath and there is no doubt in his mind that he'll do anything, _anything_ for him.

He didn't also forget the fact that Tsuzuki Asato, especially when provoked is a force of unstoppable, disastrous nature. And one way of successfully provoking him, is to hurt the green eyed empath. It's no hidden secret that he already loathed the mismatched eyed doctor but to find out that the doctor he so hates had hurt the boy…  

He shivered slightly at the thought. That was a definite way to spook your already worried self… The wind blew harder and he was more so lost in his thoughts when he heard something landed noiselessly behind him.

Swiftly withdrawing his katana he readied himself for battle, the nature of his work had kept him rich with enemies, and eyed his place with a critical stare. He wondered briefly why an idiot would try to challenge him. Its plain knowledge that he's good with the martial arts and even his customers both feared and admired him. 

He stilled to listen with all his might. His instincts had been honed to perfection so it's no wonder he found the intruder in a beat of a heart. He pointed the sharp tip of his katana on where he thought the intruder's throat is. He didn't put the lights on and it was completely dark this side of the house.

"Get out of my house." He stated simply, his voice dripping with animosity.

"Is that the way you treat a friend?" A croaky voice had answered before promptly falling to his knees.

"Kazutaka?" Oriya inquired as he pulled his katana and stowed it away. He lighted the oil lamp and indeed, to his horror saw a grotesque looking Kazutaka. 

Half of his face was burned, his right cheek and jaw were charred black and now that he had a good look on him, he noticed that for that matter, half his body was burned. Besides that he had numerous bruises and gashes here and there. His breathing was faint and he barely had the consciousness.

"What happened to you?!" Oriya asked him as he cradled Muraki gently in his arms and without effort, lifted him up to bring him to a room. He really didn't need to ask his friend on what happened. He can already second guess. 

The burn was probably from Touda's black fire. Ordinary fire had no effect whatsoever on Muraki and he can't imagine Suzaku's fire hurting Muraki as much as did this. The bruises and gashes were probably from physical attack, undoubtedly from Tsuzuki Asato himself… but the knife injuries in his hands… it couldn't be possibly Tsuzuki, he knew he doesn't favor weapons… it's probably from the boy.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm beaten to a pulp." He said his voice faint but dripping nonetheless with sarcasm. Hmmm, he would have been surprised if Muraki had answered his question… This was more like him. _Sarcasm all the way_.

"This isn't funny. Haven't I told you that the fire you're playing is…"

"…Very dangerous. But don't you know that I don't play with fire unless I know it's worth playing?" Kazutaka answered with a small smile. Oriya just shook his head in wonder. When will he ever learn that whatever his friend does has an explanation and justice? 

"Fine. But look at you. Next time I won't be surprised if you came in here in a matchbox." Muraki looked like he was trying to laugh but he fell into a coughing fit. Oriya shushed him down but he already fainted from exhaustion.

He clicked his tongue as he laid Muraki on a bed and proceeded to rid him of his clothes to clean him up. He felt a surge of anger in him as he saw the true extent of his injuries. Much as he knew that this is all his friend's fault, he can't help feeling hatred towards the violet eyed shinigami and his partner.

If it weren't for them… His friend wouldn't be this way either… Obsessed and on the edge of insanity. They brought him this fate… They will have to pay. 

_And besides, he thought as he looked at Muraki's sleeping, contorted face, _he can't afford to have the golden duo have a moment's peace when his friend is in here suffering_. _He has to put matters in his own hands. For Kazutaka's sake.__

t.b.c


	2. 1

Chapter 1

Oriya had never imagined that he would be back in this place again so soon. After he had been named sole heir of their magnificent and historical mansion, he left without further ado. He dismissed the maids and even the land caretakers and had then planned to let this place rot slowly.

But now that he saw his former house, he felt a pang of nausea. Not happy nausea but more like sick nausea. He felt like gagging and running away but he had his purpose. He wouldn't be here in the first place if it weren't for that purpose. He would rather die than visit this goddamn awful place again.

He sighed deeply and resigned himself to his task. He just had to get through with this quickly. Just staring at the old, but still _grand_ mansion, which had collected dust, grate and moss over the years, was enough to make him shiver uncomfortably. _This sure brings back bad memories_. Oriya thought to himself as he walked towards the door of his house.

If it weren't for his desire to get revenge for his dear friend, he would have never had gone to this place. This place which held many bad memories and hidden sufferings. Oriya took out an elaborate, old, silver key from his pocket. He gingerly tossed it from one hand to another, as if afraid that touching it for long would burn his hand. He briefly wondered if he should be doing this… _Now that he thought about it, it looks far fetched, ridiculous…_

But Muraki's pale form in bed flashed in his mind, face twisted with discomfort and charred with burns, half his body covered with heavy bandages…_ No, he had to do this. This is the only way to get back at them. _

With resolution, he jammed the ornate key and turned it twice. The knob clicked and the door opened, creaking from its hinges. He peered inside. Dirty as it was outside, it was twice as much inside. The furniture hadn't been covered with cloth like it should be, and had gathered dust and mouse crap. The wooden floor had gaping holes and had an inch thick of mixed dirt. The ceilings were full of cobwebs and the ply board was scarping and dripping.

He breathed deeply before continuing inside. The mere sight of his old house was bad for him. Memories had resurfaced from his mind which he had been working so hard to forget, like the cruel punishments he got and the unnecessary beatings and the hunger he had to endure or the long days of loneliness and pain.

He shook his head. He had to get a grip on himself. He was losing to old memories, for heaven's sake!! He forced a chuckle._ Yes, he had to treat this just like an ordinary field trip, like overcoming an old fear!! Yes, that's all there is to this…_

With renewed rigor and confidence, he strode forward, careful not to tread on the holes. He walked without thinking and when he came to he realized he had made a beeline for his old room. He stared, studied at the plain door, completely different from his sister's and parents' which were tasteful and elaborate.

He could see the holes in which the nails had punctured, where he had put on some random warning about monsters lurking inside, he could see the scratches of his sisters' cat, Tabby and he could definitely see the impression of his father's fist… from the time where he had tried to punch him… For dripping chocolate stains on his clothes. He closed his eyes as he reached for the door handle.

If there was one place in this house which was savable, which held any good memories at all… It was his room, his haven. He opened his eyes as the door creaked open. Except for the accumulation of dust and grate, it was the same as he had remembered it.

His bed was still immaculately made; his mother had always insisted he be neat and tidy about everything. Sometimes just to irritate her, he would leave his bed unmade so when his mother comes to do the inspection… He grinned as he remembered her pinched nose and then the high pitched tone of her voice calling out for the maids. She didn't dare punish him on her own, that's what fathers are for.

His eyes wandered to the other side of his room and saw that the two stuffed bunnies, yellow and blue, are still seating atop his bureau. A smile formed in his face. They were gifts from his adorable young sisters. He remembered their twin smiles as they sneaked to his room in the dead of the night. Of course, he let them in and they had made themselves comfortable in his bed before presenting the bunnies which were hidden from their backs. They said it was for his birthday and they won it from the festival from the shooting gallery. He had never had been happier then and even if he absolutely had no use for stuffed animals, he thought that it was the best birthday present in the world.

He strode towards it and fingered the grimy material. How he missed his sisters. After his initiation to receive the proper training for leadership, he wasn't allowed to see them. They were brought away to a foreign country, and he never heard from them since. He received just one letter from them but not another more. He suspected they were caught and forbidden. As for him, he couldn't write because he didn't even know what their address is, and even if he did he was sure it would get stopped.

After three years of endurance he received a letter saying that his mother and sisters had died in a car accident. His world toppled all over and he lost all desire to continue the training to receive the inheritance of their domain. He had been enduring all of these because of his sisters. If he were to beg off, then one of his sisters would have to take responsibility. Their family was not of old belief that only male off springs should bear inheritance, generations before them had female leaders. He would have never allowed that to happen.

He grieved for awhile then gathering his wits; he confronted his father and said he won't take any more crap from him and bid him good riddance. After he established himself as a mogul in the illegal world, he received a telegram saying his father has already passed on. Just like him, his father had been crushed with the news and had slowly been sick until he died.

He felt that tears were brimming in his eyes and he wiped them off. It's no use crying over spilt milk. He knows that wherever his sisters are, they were happy.

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand now. He looked all over his room, looking for an ancient, golden box. He knew he hid it somewhere in his room… He couldn't just remember exactly where. When it was given to him, he felt like it shouldn't be used, be tinkered with around… so he hastily put it away somewhere.

He sighed. Now he had to get dirty. It's obviously hidden from plain sight. Sighing yet again, he dropped on all fours to peer under the bed; he found scurrying mice, an old shoe box, toys and a pair of slippers… But there's no box. He stood up dusted his knees and hands and proceeded to the bureau. He opened the topmost drawers and saw letters from his sisters… They like leaving notes for him to find.

He opened the second one, and there it was shiny as it has ever been. Gold and encrusted with rubies and the family crest at the center, the phoenix with her grand feathers of orange, red and yellow trailing behind her and the blue dragon with rich silver mustache, entwining with the phoenix in an intricate way forming a circle. At the center of the circle was the letter O, written in old English lettering.

He lifted it from the drawer and held it gingerly. It needs a key and he's sure it's hidden around here somewhere… His eyes searched the walls for something. Then he saw it at the wall near the foot of his bed, the old hinges on where he put his katana for safe keeping… He strode towards it and reached for one of the wooden slabs and pulled. It opened, just like a drawer and inside was another elaborate, ancient key, this one though with the family crest, concealed and was intended not to be found.

Now he needed one more thing, the parchment where he wrote down the incantation. He strode towards the other side of his room, where his bureau and the two bunnies sat and reached for the yellow one he named Kanna, after his sister, and carefully reached for the one inch hole he made at the rear, near the fluffy bunny tail and retrieved the parchment, so careful as not to disturb the filling inside. He made a mental note to sew that hole… and to bring home Kanna and Koaru as well. They will need washing…

He gathered the ornate key, the incantation and the box in his arms and went outside his room to go to the backyard, now made graveyard.

He made his way quickly to the backyard to start the ceremony of summoning. If he wasn't mistaken the ceremony must take place at the lone Sakura tree in the backyard past the resting place of his deceased family. As he passed the gravestones, he quickly scanned the names and when he found what he was looking for: Kanna Oriya, born 19th of September 1982, died 7th of February 2000 and Kaoru Oriya, born 19th of September 1982, died 7th of February 2000 [1] he said a little prayer for them.

When he finally reached the tree, he set down the golden box, stuck the key in the keyhole and prepared himself. He needed to compose, calm himself and memorize the incantation for the ordeal. He read the piece of parchment and when confident that he had already memorized it, he crushed the piece of parchment in his hand. He vaguely noted that the tree isn't blooming with flowers, as he would have preferred to,_ his friend always had the drama why couldn't it be the same for him too?_ Instead it had no flowers and no leaves to boot too. It looks dead if you ask him. A tree trunk with leafless branches stuck upright in the dead earth.

He breathed deeply, closed his eyes and kneeled in front of the box. He spread his arms, palms up. He felt the wind suddenly pick up and he suddenly felt cold. Not from the wind but from the sudden presence that is not of this earth. He took this as a sign to start the ceremony.

"I, Meister des Oriya Haushalts befiehlt Sie, sich zu zeigen." [2] His voice rang loud and clear throughout the empty graveyard. The wind blew harder and everything was getting hazy. At the center of the Sakura's trunk a magnificent red light twined with a warm blue light [3] emitted, shooting directly at the ancient gold box. The invisible force turned the key once, twice, thrice before finally clicking it open. The box exploded with more of that red and blue light, blinding Oriya for a moment.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding colored light, he saw what he was expecting to see. Hovering above the box was a figureless, black, shadow-like being. A shape shifter, but this is not an ordinary shape shifter, apart from taking the form of others and causing ruckus, it also curses whomever it desires. Once cursed, the recipient's greatest fear will resurface and his fear will take over his reality. The cursed one will live in his own world, unreachable, disgraced.

Only the recipient will be able to rid himself of the curse and if they didn't, if they were unable to throw off the curse in a certain period of time, they will be forever cursed, suffering the endless pain and feeling the endless fear.

The shadow-like being moved from his place in the box, dropping to the ground soundlessly and had made a bowing movement seeming to await more commands.

"Ihr Meister befiehlt Sie, weiter zu gehen und Übelwünsche alle während Meifu zu verbreiten." [4] The shape shifter looked like nodding then slowly he drops to the ground, looking like the shadow it was. It started moving along the dark area of the graveyard, probably making his way to its designated area. Oriya called out to the shape shifter for one last command.

"Verlassen Sie mich nicht, ich erwarten gute Nachrichten." [5]

The box and the key on the ground sizzled and bubbled hot before finally melting. The parchment he threw on the ground had burned. Now the shape shifter is free to roam for all eternity. The only thing that can conceal it… is forever gone.

t.b.c

A/N: [1] – hmm... i wasn't sure if Oriya is the last name… I couldn't recall Oriya being called other than that name though, so if I'm wrong about Oriya being the last name, correct me okay? grins and yeah, I also couldn't recall if the manga has already discussed his past… (I read it along time ago but I'm such a ditz and forgot!!) and if it is let's just say I created an au for his past.

[2] – this means 'I, master of the Oriya household commands you to show yourself' and is in German.

[3] – the colors are just like on the family crest… the red phoenix and the blue dragon… hmmm… let's just say I decided to believe that the Oriya family had a magical lineage. .

[4] - Your master commands you to go forth and spread evil desires all throughout Meifu. (Translation)

[5] - Do not fail me, i await good news. (Translation)

Sapphire Dragon – hey, as soon as I read your review I felt guilty!! And to make it up to you… this chapter is dedicated to you!!  and yeah, Rei's making a comeback, I've become fond of him when writing cibah. And I think he's got a big role in this if my muses would stick to my plan.  


	3. 2

Chapter 2:

"Kachou!! I thought you promised 'Soka-chan a vacation?" Tsuzuki asked and wheedled Kachou for the nth time that week. The boss of Meifu fisted his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly with irritation.

He just can't believe how Tsuzuki had recalled him saying that he would grant Kurosaki-kun with an all expense paid vacation. The inu-man certainly had a superb memory regarding treats and the like but he just doesn't see the good in remembering his job and responsibilities. Konoe noted to himself that he should point this out to Tsuzuki when he had the liberty to do so.

"Tsuzuki, what are you so bent out of shape for? I did not remember including _you _in that offer of a treat." Kachou replied squarely. The violet-eyed shinigami pouted adorably.

"Mou… But 'Soka-chan needs it! And he's got to have company if he takes a vacation!! Look at him…" He motioned to Hisoka who was currently hunched over his desk, typing something furiously.

"He's so obsessed in his work! And do you know he only sleeps 4 hours a night? Not to count the one hour he spends thrashing around the bed because of bad dreams!!! He would certainly die again but from exhaustion this time!" Tsuzuki exclaimed exasperatedly. Kachou looked over at his second most prudent worker.

Sure enough, the empath had dark, ugly circles under his eyes and he looks paler than usual. He also had a slight droop in his posture making him look extremely tired. Kachou must've stared longer than necessary because Tsuzuki had to poke him in the ribs before he snapped out of it.

"See I told you so! Doesn't he look like a zombie?! I suggest you give him the rest he deserves _now_!" Tsuzuki said as he raised his index finger in emphasis. Kachou sighed. Much as he really wanted to, he can't. Not when the recipient of the vacation wouldn't accept it.

Truth be told, Kachou had already offered Hisoka his vacation, right after he had healed. The empath had declined the offer, saying he really doesn't need it. Besides, he said that he had a lot of work to do and that he needed the distraction. So Kachou, grudgingly and somewhat happily agreed. After all, the vacation money would have to come out of his own pocket since the budget can't afford it at the time.

"You're right. He does look exhausted. But I already offered him the vacation and he declined it." Kachou said as he resumed his pace. He really needed to hand over some papers to Tatsumi… He had already delayed these documents for a day and if it gets any longer, Tatsumi might blow a fuse.

Tsuzuki was lost in his own world as he thought of something. He really needed to persuade Bon to have the long overdue vacation. _But how to do_? He asks himself as his mind kept whirling with endless possibilities. Then without warning he lit up like a candle and bolted to catch up with Kachou.

"Kachou! Wait up!!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, nearly scaring the wits of 003 who had been floating lazily at the hallway.

"What? I told you Tsuzuki, he declined it and I just can't force him." Kachou said, feeling deflated. Talking with Tsuzuki had really made him extremely tired.

"You see, I found a way to persuade him to go…" Kachou looked at Tsuzuki who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"How?"

"Well, you tell him that he needed to go to a field assignment."

"Then?"

"Then we sent him to the place you had in mind for his vacation!" Tsuzuki said with a flourish.

"Kurosaki-kun could be stubborn if he wants to, you know. What makes you think he'll stay there for long when he finds out that we tricked him?"

"Hmmm… You have a point there, Kachou." Tsuzuki says as he brings a hand to his forehead, rubbing at his temples.

"Of course I do. Now you just give up and go help Kurosaki-kun type that report of yours."

"I got it!!" Tsuzuki exclaimed suddenly, oblivious to the suggestion Kachou had said earlier.

"What?"

"You threaten to fire him if he doesn't agree!" Kachou looked at him skeptically.

"What makes you think he'll go for that?"

"Mainly because he likes to work and he needed some sort of distraction."

"But what if he really doesn't want to? What if he rather let me fire him than take the rest? I don't want to lose a worker you know? We're already short of hands." Kachou said. But Tsuzuki wasn't listening. He had that blank look in his face again. Meaning, he's thinking of something again.

"You're right. 'Soka-chan wouldn't probably believe you're gonna fire him anyway." Tsuzuki said after awhile of thinking deeply. He looked at Kachou thoughtfully, making the older man cringe under the stare.

"What?" Kachou asks irritably.

"Hmmm… Kachou… About that annual vacation the whole of Meifu takes, do you think we could do it much earlier this year?" Tsuzuki asks thoughtfully.

"Why are you asking? What are you up to?" Kachou asks suspiciously.

"Well, what if we just take it now? We will still send Hisoka on that 'field assignment'. Once he gets there we surprise him…"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Kachou!! It would be a lot of fun and it would help Hisoka loosen up. It might not show but he's still healing from the… you know, the last Muraki incident?" Kachou nodded.

"And besides I think we all needed a break after that too. Tatsumi and Watari had been exhausted with that assignment too! And Terazuma and Wakaba hadn't taken a vacation in what? 10 years? Come on…" Tsuzuki wheedled in full inu mode. Konoe was still contemplating. The violet eyed shinigami thought that another round of pity talk might do Kachou in.

"Come on Kachou. It's for the good of 'Soka-chan. If he realized that there will be nothing to do here and that all of us will be at some place other than this office, then he will definitely go for it. You know he needs the rest…"

"Okay." Kachou whispered more to himself than to Tsuzuki.

"You said something, Kachou?" Tsuzuki asks.

"I said, okay. We can go to the vacation." The violet eyed shinigami let out a cheer.

"But!"

"But what, Kachou?"

"You need to ask Tatsumi."

"Why?" Tsuzuki asks, confused.

"He has the budget for vacation and for just about anything you know?" Kachou said.

"Hmmm… I see. Okay! I'll go ask Tatsumi…" Tsuzuki said as he high tailed out of sight, all the while thinking that he had the vacation in the bag and wondering if Kachou really is the boss of Meifu.

Hisoka tapped at the computer with a flourish as he keyed in the last word of the document he was working on. After he proof read his work, he began clicking at the mouse furiously as he saved it and printed the paper.

He closed his eyes, resting them for awhile. Staring at the computer for five hours straight had made his vision slightly hazy and he was starting to see dancing white spots right before his eyes. He listened to the humming of the printer and the slight hum of talking emerging from the numerous stalls in Meifu, assuring himself that everything is in order.

As long as he was surrounded with comrades, Muraki couldn't possibly hurt him again. He thought to himself as he tried to rid the images of his last dream, or rather nightmare.

He was standing in a meadow, which stretches as long as his eyes could see. It was dark and all he could see was the outlines of the grass. He circled slowly from his place, trying to find out if there was anyone besides himself in the meadow.

Without warning he saw someone striding towards him. He instinctively walked away, feeling dread on his nerves. As he continued to back off, another figure appeared from the other direction, looking confused. Hisoka stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that the first figure was stalking not him but the second figure.

As far as he was concerned, he realized that he wasn't even noticed by the two. It was as if he wasn't around. He decided to watch the encounter. As he drew nearer he noticed that the first figure was him. His hand flew to his mouth when he realized that the second figure was Tsuzuki who was crying rivers of tears.

His doppelganger shot his hand out to Tsuzuki's neck and started wringing it. Tsuzuki eyes bulged and his face was starting to get purple. Although, Tsuzuki could have thrown off his double with his strength, he didn't. Instead Tsuzuki stood ground and was looking like he welcomed the thought of being killed by him. His double finally let go. But Tsuzuki was already drained of life. His saucer wide eyes stared at Tsuzuki for a long time before he brought them up to look at his double.

To his surprise, Muraki was standing behind his doppelganger, patting his head in an affectionate way. Then his hands reached out for 'Hisoka's' neck and started wringing too. He let go, and before his doppelganger's back reached the ground he snapped awake….

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" Kachou asks as he waves his hand before Bon's face. The empath had been staring blankly at the wall for a whole minute there. Kachou started worrying that Bon might have lost it.

"Kachou? Uh… I'm still printing the report if that's what you're here for?"

"Not it's not that." Kachou said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"What is it then?" Hisoka asks.

"Well, I needed someone to check on this girl." Kachou held out a picture of an attractive young lady with raven hair and almond eyes.

"Hmmm… what do you need to find out?" Hisoka asks as he took the picture from his hand.

"Nothing serious. Terazuma and Wakaba just need some information but they're a little out of time…"

"So what information do they need?"

"The schedule of that girl, from waking moment to sleeping time."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's about it. I wouldn't give this assignment to you but… The pair of them needs to get the other assignment done and they needed a head start on this one."

"No problem Kachou."

"Good. I know I can count on you." Hisoka nodded. Kachou turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, Kachou!" Kachou turned back.

"Yes?"

"Should I bring Tsuzuki with me?" Kachou thought for awhile.

"I guess so. Shinigami should travel in pair right?" Kachou winked as he walked away, leaving Hisoka confused and surprised. _Kachou winking_?

t.b.c

A/N:

Sapphire Dragon: hey, thanks for reviewing again (and I don't mind the long review)!! Don't worry, in one of the later chapters I'll definitely discuss how the doppelganger happened to be in the possession of the Oriya clan. Hehehe… I'll think about putting that part in, you know Hakushaku and Watson, although it might be an interlude chapter or something… now that I'm thinking about it, it calls for something like humor ne? anyway, thanks again for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter although it's not much… the story's kind of progressing slow for the moment.

Fin-Phoenix: hey, thanks for the translations… I don't think I'll be needing any German translations anymore but if I do can you please help me? Please? Hehehe..

Kaya Kioko: Hey thanks!! I'm so glad you liked cibah so much!!


End file.
